New Kid on the block
by JesseLou
Summary: He is a superstar, an idol to many teen girls. She's an average teenager with stress from Homework, boys, and future careers. He's new to the school. She's not new. He likes her. She hates him. Jonas Brothers RolePlay. Nick/Demi
1. New kid

_Feet were pounding on the cold, concrete floor. The black and white starred converse flats were almost slipping off the feet of the young girl that was running. Her breath was quickening as her heart beat faster and faster. Her eyes blinked away the sweat and her brown hair stuck to her face, protecting it from the rain. Her rosy cheeks darkened with every second. _

_She tripped. Her face fell on the wet muddy grass, her peachy skin darkening with the mud as she looked up and tried to run again. Her blue shirt was ruined with grass stains and mud blobs and her short, black and white ruffled skirt blended in with her muddy legs from the dirt. Running again, she could hear her followers chase after her, calling something 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

The alarm clock on the oak bedside table was slammed with a pale hand from under black and white silk bed covers, the owner of the hand not getting up just yet. Sunlight was fighting its way through the light blue curtains and shining on the dark blue walls of the bedroom, a small part of the oak wardrobe was being illuminated by the sun's rays. The alarm set off again, and the person hiding under the bed covers groaned before the silk material was pulled off the body, showing a 16 year old girl with brown curly hair, light brown eyes and grey/black pyjamas.

The girl groaned again as she covered her eyes with her hands, a silver ring on her left ring finger glinted in the light, "Bugger off," she muttered, pulling the bed covers over her again and curled up into a small ball, burying her head in her white and black silk pillows. Again, the covers were pulled off her, and she glared down at her black Labrador, "Bubbles... stop trying to wake me up! It's only Monday," Bubbles barked at the girl, and her light brown eyes looked alert as she realised what she said, "Its Monday…. Oh bugger. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger," she muttered the word over and over again as she rushed out of her bed and looked at her alarm clock, _06:06_. She glared slightly at her dog, "Thanks for freaking me out, Bubs," the black Labrador looked smug as she left the teenager's bedroom. Sighing to herself, the girl grabbed a random outfit from her wardrobe and left for the bathroom that was opposite her own bedroom

"Demi! Are you up yet?" the teenager sighed as her mother called up to her from the kitchen. She was currently applying light make up to match her choice of clothing for the day; a pair of light green skinny jeans, some green and white converse flats, a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with a lime green sweater vest. Ignoring the call, Demi continued to add green eye shadow over the top of the white eyeliner, a small amount of Vaseline on her pink lips, "Demi! Your pancakes are getting cold! I'll feed them to Bubbles in a minute,"

"I'm just coming now," Demi shouted down to her mother, wondering if her younger sisters were up yet. Shrugging to herself, Demi picked up her pyjamas before she left the bathroom, dumping them in the laundry basket outside her mother's bedroom as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She stopped outside the kitchen door and took a deep breath in. Something smelled really good. She opened the door and stared as she saw Candy and Sandra eating pancakes before her, "How'd you get up so early? I'm always eating breakfast before you!"

"We're starting our freshman year! We need to be at school first," Sandra said as Candy shoved a mouthful of pancakes and syrup in her mouth. Sandra and Demi both looked disgusted at the younger girl, "Y'know, I'm ashamed to be her twin at some times," Candy looked up with syrup complimenting her pink lip gloss. Sandra grimaced and shoved a pack of napkins at he twin, who immediately began to remove the sticky liquid from her face. Demi rolled her eyes slightly as she helped herself to a few pancakes and some syrup as their mother placed a glass of Orange Juice in front of her

"I'm sorry, but my starting junior year is way more important than your freshman year," Demi said as she tucked into her breakfast, "And besides, I have to be at school early to show a new guy around," Sandra and Candy looked interested, like they always did as they were boy mad, "No, I'm not introducing you! His older brothers are going to be with him too. No I'm not going to happen to bump into you two. You have boys in your year, you meet them,"

"But older guys are so much hotter!" Candy said dreamily, her elbow on the table as her hand supported her head, "Especially musician older guys… like the Jonas Brothers," Sandra nodded eagerly, "Kevin is so hot!" Sandra muttered something along the same lines, but substituting 'Kevin' with 'Nick'

"Okay, you do know that Kevin is nearly 8 years older than you, and Nick is like… not your type," Demi said after she nearly choked on her mouthful of orange juice. She then pointed her black nail polished fingers at her younger sisters, "Don't say anything else," she said as she stood up and put her empty plate in the sink

"What about the fact that you're an incredibly fast eater," Candy said smugly, making Demi frown at her, "Don't look at me like that… you are. We wonder why you don't get indigestion some times," Demi rolled her eyes

"Y'know, I'm not a fast eater… you're just a slow eater who talks a lot," Demi said as she picked up her black Vans rucksack, "I'm going to school now, I'll see you later," she gave her mum a kiss on the cheek before she looked at Sandra and Candy, "I guess I'll see you at school. I'm still not going to introduce you to the new guy," she said as Candy's mouth opened to say something. She closed it again with embarrassment, "Bye!"

"Why are you leaving at 7:10 in the morning?" Sandra called to Demi, but she didn't hear as the door slammed shut just as she started her speech, "And I get ignored again," Sandra muttered before se helped herself to more pancakes. Candy looked at Sandra's plate before she picked up a pancake with her fork and began to eat it whole, "That's disgusting," Candy merely smiled

--

Demi sighed as she walked into the school grounds alone. Normally, she'd be walking with her best friend, Morgan Peatrea, but she thought it best to not involve Morgan with the new students just yet… she knew how excited her friend would be. Demi was too far into her thoughts that she didn't know she was about to bump into one of the lockers until the principal called out her name, "Miss. Fletcher," Demi looked up, looking at the corner of the dark blue locker that was centimetres away from her face, before she looked at the old man with three tall guys standing behind him, looking like they were trying not to laugh

"Right," Demi backed away from the lockers before she turned to look at the guys, "Um, Good Morning Mr. Hammersmith…" she adjusted the weight of her rucksack slightly, before she looked at the guys, "Hello," the three boys nodded at her with a small smile, still trying to hold in the laughter

"Miss. Fletcher, may I introduce Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas," Demi stared at the three boys, before she promptly fainted

Nick looked at Joe and Kevin, "Think she's a fan?" the brothers and the principal shook their heads, "Shock?" they nodded, "Right…"

--

"Alright, I'm here!" A blonde girl cried happily as she burst into the Medical Room at Jefferson High, her arms spread out, "Who died?" she asked as she opened her blue eyes and looked around. Demi glared at Morgan as she adjusted the ice bag that was on her head, "Ouch… what'd you do?"

"I fainted," Demi said simply, "Oh, but I didn't just faint. I had to faint in front of the new guy and his older brothers," Morgan looked happier, "You know, you're just as bad as Candy when it comes to guys,"

"Sorry… is he cute?" Morgan asked eagerly, and Demi sighed exasperatedly, "I'm taking that sigh as a 'No, I'm not going to tell you if he's cute or not… but he definitely is'," Demi rolled her brown eyes, "And I'm taking that roll of the eyes as a 'get out of here, Morgan, or I won't partner with you in Drama',"

"Are you here to cheer me up or to joke around?" Demi asked as she stood up, placing the ice bag on the table before she swung her rucksack over her shoulder, "Because I really don't need it right now… especially when I'm about to start the tour… again… without fainting this time," Morgan opened her mouth to say something, "Yes, you can come… but no drooling,"

Morgan nodded, "Right, no drooling from me… where are we meeting them?" Demi ignored her friend and walked out of the Medical Room, "I'm just going to follow you now,"

"You do that," Demi called from a few feet ahead of Morgan, who rolled her eyes and quickly caught up with Demi, "I thought you were just going to follow me… I didn't think you were going to walk beside me too," Morgan opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when the two were stood in front of Nick, Kevin and Joe, "Hello boys," they nodded politely at the girls

"Hello, Demi," Nick said, before he turned to Morgan, "And who are you?"

"I'm Morgan Peatrea… Demi's best friend and fellow Junior," Morgan said, before she went giddy, "You don't need to introduce yourselves… I know who you are," Morgan turned around so her back was to the group and quietly squealed, before she turned back around, "I'm good, I'm good…"

Nick chuckled, as did Joe and Kevin, whilst Demi merely rolled her eyes, "You are so melodramatic, Morg," it was Morgan's turn to roll her eyes, "Now, shall we start off with this tour or just go straight to class?" The brothers looked at each other, before they looked back at Demi and shrugged, "You know that helps so much," Demi muttered before she headed off in one direction

"If I were you, I'd catch up with Miss. Drama Queen," Morgan said with a slight smirk, before she jumped when she heard Demi shout 'I heard that, Peatrea!' "Okay, you follow her whilst I hide… I am not getting on her bad side again…" The brothers laughed before they quickly caught up with Demi

A/n: Just to let you know; Demi ISN'T Demi Lovato. She's a made up character. I don't care that the characters may seem like Mary Sues or might seem Out Of Character; It's MY fanfiction, MY rules, MY way of writing the story, kay?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT! DON'T TELL ME YOU HATE IT! But if you do like it, please Review :D


	2. Annoying

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you did that," he repeated, putting emphasis on each word, especially 'believe'. Joe and Kevin glanced at each other in the empty canteen as their younger brother was pacing back and forth, "I cannot believe that you told her,"

"You knew she would have found out sooner or later," Joe said with a small chuckle, but was silenced at Nick's glare, "Well… she would have. That Demi is a smart one,"

"Yes, she is," Nick agreed with a small nod of the head, "But that doesn't give you a right to tell her that I have diabetes. It's my own right to tell her. I don't even know her properly,"

"Dude, It's been a week since you met her," Kevin said, interrupting the conversation by his brothers, "She even said that she figured it out. There's no harm in that,"

"Oh, there is," Nick stopped pacing and looked at his older brothers, "Why are you here anyways? Aren't you meant to be at home helping mom with Frankie?" Kevin and Joe shook their heads, before they looked at each other, wondering who was going to speak first

"Well," Joe began, before he took a long pause. Nick looked at him impatiently, "Me and Kevin are helping the Music teacher… Mr. Hallam, with his classes by teaching guitar and singing lessons," Nick blinked. Twice he blinked. Three times, and a fourth

"You decide to tell me this right before I go to my music lesson?" Nick asked, the angry tone back in his voice, "Do you know how that would look? All the Jonas Brothers here, not just one… do you know how many girls wouldn't be paying attention to the music?"

"We realize that but-" Kevin began, before he was interrupted by Demi sticking her head around the door. He could make out her green summer dress and green converses, "Yes?"

"Um… class is about to start… just to let you know," Demi said before she gave them a small roll of her eyes before she closed the door again so the only thing the boys could see was the braids in her hair as she waited for them outside

"What is it with her and green?" Joe asked, mainly to himself, as he stood up and pushed the chair under the round table he and Kevin were sitting at. Well, he was sitting at it, whilst Kevin was sitting on it.

"I don't know… something about having a color-month thing," nick shrugged, "I really don't understand it, really," he said as he led Joe and Kevin out of the canteen, nearly knocking Demi over with the door, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Demi said as she brushed the front of her dress slightly, "It's fine… it's my fault. I was standing there and now we're going to be late because of my clumsiness,"

"Well, honestly… it's Nick's fault," Joe said as the group made their way to the music room

"Are you trying to make me happy?" Demi asked, head held high as she walked, green and black bangles hanging around her wrists. Joe shook his head, "Good. Don't. I hate it when people do that,"

--

"Please!"

"No," Joe sighed. He didn't know how stubborn Demi could be. He was only asking her to sing with him for the music course

"But please!" Demi looked up, a small glare on her face, "Okay, fine. You won't. You'll be the one failing, then,"

"I won't fail. I'm writing my own song anyways and that makes the points go higher than if I do a duet," Demi said, before Joe peered over her shoulder, interested in what was written on the A4 refill pad, "No… you ain't reading,"

"Then let me hear it," Demi sighed, knowing that if she didn't give in, Joe wouldn't go away, "I know, I'm annoying,"

"Yes, you are…" Demi muttered before she cleared her throat and sang what she had so far,

_You always have those girls following you around  
I never get any time with you no more  
I've always wanted to be the girl in your life  
So when's it my time to shine in your heart_

(spoken) All I wanted from you was those three simple words  
I never knew how hard it was for you to say them  
So now, I guess, (chuckle) (stop speaking)  
It's over, yeah  
Cause you never paid attention to me  
It's oh-oh-over  
Now how's it feel without me  
(speak last word)

Joe stared at Demi as he heard her sing. He didn't know she could sing like that, "Wow, that was amazing," Demi shrugged

"I guess… but that's only the first verse and chorus," Joe looked really interested, "No…"

"What?" Demi gave him the look that said 'I know what you're thinking', "I wasn't thinking it. You should really let Nick hear that… and Kevin. I bet Kev could get an awesome guitar riff for it,"

"No! I don't need help. I'm fine on my own," Demi said loudly as she stood up and left the small practice room in the large Music Building. Joe stared after her before he shook his head and sighed, waiting for someone to come in to keep him company


	3. Conversations

"I can't believe you did that," Nick said, a hint of anger in his voice as he began pacing around, "I cannot believe that you

Demi closed her light green locker with a sharp 'snap' after she put her books inside and took out her bag. After a few minutes of rummaging around the bag for something, probably her locker key, she jumped when she saw Nick standing in front of her, "Dude… don't do that,"

"Do what?" Nick asked, closing his grey locker with a sharp 'snap' too, "Oh, you mean get my things out of my locker so I can go home? I'm sorry; I won't do that again,"

"No… I meant don't stare at me like that…" Demi said with a small roll of her eyes as she shrugged her bag on her shoulders and began walking out of the school with Nick

"Oh, you mean like this?" he looked at her with a penetrating stare that made her shiver, "Again, I'm sorry… won't happen again,"

"Yeah right, I know you, Jonas… you'd do it again," Demi said, looking ahead of her, but her eyes looked at Nick, who was giving her the stare again, "See! I saw you do it again!" he chuckled

"Alright, I was only messing with you that time," Nick said with a smile, "I promise I won't do it again,"

"No you don't," Demi said with a small shake of the head, "Because I bet you're going to do it in a second or pull another face. See, I know you, Jonas…" she repeated what she said moments ago

"Alright, you know me after like… what… a week?" Nick estimated

"Two weeks, actually," Demi corrected, "And 14 days is a long time in my opinion, you're lucky I hadn't called you… Nancy… I'm horrid at learning names,"

"Nancy?" Nick laughed

"Yes, Nancy… it actually suits you," Demi said as she walked ahead of Nick slightly, who was still laughing and didn't know she walked ahead until he looked up and quickly caught up with her, "Stopped laughing yet?" she asked

"Nope… I'm still laughing on the inside," Nick said, letting out a few chuckles now and again, "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did… but yes," Demi said as the two stopped outside the school gates

"Why is your locker a light green, whilst everyone else's are grey?" Demi chuckled

"Because we're allowed to do anything to our lockers as long as it's easily removed. That's why some people have vinyl stickers or metal badges on their lockers," Demi said simply, "And the colour of my locker changes every month to match my colour mood,"

"That surprisingly makes a lot of sense," Nick said

"Surprisingly?" Demi asked, "So, I don't make sense often?"

"No… you do…" Nick sighed, trying to get his words out, "It's just… I understand why people get excited over what's in front of their friends lockers,"

"Y'see, Nicky boy, lockers are a way of showing people's personality… not just their social group," Demi said, before she walked off in one direction, "Just you think about that over the weekend!" she shouted back to him, not bothering to turn her head

--

"I can't believe she can't see it," Candy said with a sigh, "It's so painfully obvious that he likes her," Sandra nodded as she painted her sister's nails a bright green to match the duvet cover. Even the two were twins, they were totally different. For instance, Candy was into Mariah Carey and Pink, whilst Sandra was into Kids in Glass Houses and Go: Audio (and in her opinion, they were the best English bands around).

"I know," Sandra said, before she tightened the lid on the nail varnish pot and dumped it on her dark blue with yellow stars covered Duvet, "Blow," Candy blowed gently on her nails before the girls looked at each other

"Jonny Truscott totally has the hots for Julie Kingsford!" they squealed loudly together, before they were interrupted by Demi barging in

"Do you mind? I can hear you over my music, which is definitely saying something," Demi said, looking between her sisters, "Keep it down or drown it out,"

"Got it, bye!" Sandra said before she slammed the door in Demi's face. The older sister rolled her eyes slightly before she walked back to her room and jumped on her bed, where her laptop was lying and began talking to Morgan again, My Chemical Romance blasting in the background

_CheekyChops:_Sorry about that… Candy and Sandra really annoyed me with their giggling

_MorgyMorgan:_ No probs, babe… what were they giggling about anyways?

_CheekyChops:_ Knowing those two, I don't wanna know

_MorgyMorgan:_ Very, very good point there, doll face

_CheekyChops:_ I know! It's because I said it ;)

_MorgyMorgan:_ Whoa, buddy! Back off there, I can see a little ego showing there xD

_CheekyChops:_ Ego? What ego? I have no ego

_MorgyMorgan:_ Then you naturally have a big head

_CheekyChops:_ . I do not! Ugh, brb, mom wants me to tidy the pig sty of a room. It's as tidy as I can get it! There's no more room under the rug or bed. Joke

_CheekyChops_ has set his/her status to BRB

Demi sighed to herself before she rolled off her bed and landed on the soft, green rug with a loud _thud_, "That is so gonna hurt in the morning," she muttered to herself before she began to tidy her room


End file.
